Patti Mayonnaise
Patricia "Patti" Mayonnaise is the secret love of Doug Funnie and a recurring character in the series. Background Patti is a native of Bluffington and lives with her wheelchair-bound father Chad. Patti's mother died in a car accident when she was 3 years old. Despite these events she continues to hold a positive attitude on life and does her best to enjoy life with her friends and family. Not only is she an ace student, she's also an accomplished athlete and a pro at the beet-centric sport Beetball. However, she isn't perfect, as she is also rude at times when she's hungry and is prone to lose her cool if pushed too far. She also has a very strong competitive streak, especially when it comes to sports. Nevertheless, she is generally a kind and supportive friend and is not afraid to step in if one of her friends is being bullied. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is Doug's crush and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Relationship with Doug Doug has a clear crush on Patti, and many of his Smash Adams and Quailman daydreams involve her as the damsel in distress. The first time her affections were explicitly shown was in "Doug to the Rescue" from the first season, after Doug psyched Roger for getting her Detention. In "Doug's Magic Act" from the Third Season after getting Handcuffed to one another, Patti tells Doug she isn't going to talk to him after they missed getting to the Magic Shop in time before it closed to get the Handcuffs taken off, Patti tells Doug she isn't going to talk to him again.. She also tells him he is very selfish. But Doug then opens up to her and says “You’re all I ever think about, Patti. That’s why I bought this trick. To show you. That’s why I saved up seven allowances. If I had any idea it was gonna turn out like this, I wouldn’t’ve even tried it. I guess I only wanted you to…you know, like me or something. And now well, I feel so completely stupid, I almost wish I never moved here in the first place.” Patti then tells Doug that she was sorry for getting aggravated and tells him that he is her favorite person to be around and they hold hands. In the episode "Doug & Patti Sittin' in a Tree," Patti asks Doug out to the movies and afterwards, the two consider the idea that it was a date, but try to laugh it off. They almost kissed, but Patti sort of felt scared as she seemed to have romantic feelings for Doug. However in "Doug throws a Party" when Doug refuses to take off Connie's hat because he doesn't want to Embarrass her, Patty says "That's the Most grown up thing anybodies done tonight, That was very sweet of you" and she kisses Doug on the cheek. While that was how far it got in the Nickelodeon Series of Doug, in The Disney Series of Doug they added another Character, Guy Graham who had a Crush on Patti as well, but in the Last Episode of Disney's Doug, Patti Asked Doug on a Date-Date. Thus as one would assume ending them both together. Jim Jinkins, however, mentioned in 2016 that he had developed a sequel storyline featuring Doug and Patti as college-aged young adults and hinted that the two would not remain a couple. Quotes *''"We're having your favorite. Liver and Onions!"'' *''"Doug Funnie, you're terrible."'' *''"The Second Article of the Constitution states the courts shall have the power to punish anyone who covers the science lab in molten lava." '' Pictures Orig-100363011.jpeg Patti 2.jpg Doug 9652.jpg|Patti Mayonnaise Patti in Swimsuit.png Nick Era Patti.png Patti_Mayonnaise_bikini.png Mr-doug-04.jpg Mr-doug-02.jpg Before & After Patti.jpg|Nickelodeon Patti1.gif|Disney No80ea725206e564d45cf95f17cc787d44.jpg Patti Mayonnaise.png Doug & Patti Doug & Patti 1.jpg Doug & Patti 2.jpg Doug & Patti Doing the News.jpg Doug & Patti at a Party.jpg PNG 3.png Doug and Patti Whiz 1.jpg Doug and Patti Whiz 2.jpg Patti & Friends Patti & Theda.jpg Connie & Patti.jpg Doug Bags a Neematoad Dougs first encounters with Patti 1.jpg Dougs first encounters with Patti 2.jpg Run Patti Run.jpg Dougs first encounters with Patti 3.jpg Patti at Lunchtime.jpg Patti Mayonaise.jpg Patti - R U OK 1.jpg Patti - R U OK 2.jpg Patti - R U OK 3.jpg Dougs first encounters with Patti 4.jpg Pattis Ketchuped Burger.jpg Patti Waves.jpg Trivia *While Patti is great at sports, she cannot cook. *Patti is known to say "y'all" a lot. Her voice actress, Constance Shulman, is a Tennessee native, and Patti's voice is somewhat similar to Constance's real-life voice. *Patti's mother died a long time ago, making Doug one of the 4 Nickelodeon shows where a major character's mother has been explicitly confirmed to have passed away. The other three are Otto and Reggie from Rocket Power, Katara and Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Chuckie from Rugrats. *Patti used to have a darker complexion, but this was later changed to a more light complexion. *Patti actually considered to be one of the most kindest characters on the show. *Her and the others' appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Home on the Range, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Doug Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters created by Jim Jenkins